Kei no Gokai
by MyouMegami
Summary: "Why do you hate him so much?  He hasn't done anything wrong."  "Yes, he has!"  "Oh?  Then what did he do, exactly?"  In which Naruto and Hinata realize a big misunderstanding.  One-shot.  Rated T for minor language.


_Purr._

_Purr._

_Purr._

"_That damn cat." _he thought as he stared at the scene gloomily, frowning each time he heard his girlfriend giggle at something '_**so**_ adorable' their new 'beloved' feline did.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_It was pouring rain. While everyone else ran to find the shelter of a nearby building, the couple simply ignored this, as though they hadn't even noticed. They kept on laughing and running around as he tried to catch her. "Oh, Hinata…" he called in a teasingly voice, "come here, you!"_

"_N-no! Get Away!" She cried back, struggling to speak clearly through her fit of giggles, "Naruto, stop!" Said boy only laughed even more at her attempt. "Nu-uh, you're gunna have to make me!" Suddenly, she stopped; turning around in the process. "_Oh, crap!" _he thought. He stumbled to a stop just in time (he was now mere inches away from her), much to his relief. The last thing he wanted was to look like an idiot by accidently tackling her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hinata takes this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, and starts another fit of giggles. He smiled in turn. As he started leaning in for a kiss, she turned to look toward her left. Confused, he looked in the same direction._

"_Did you hear that?"… "Hear what?" Now he was getting annoyed. Here was their perfect opportunity to finally share their first kiss, and now it sounded like she was making excuses not to. Did she really not think of him in the same way he thought of her? If so, then why did she agree to start dating him in the first place?_

_Yes, it is true. This seemingly perfect couple who looked so happy together- even getting envious glances from those who had no one to share those very moments with- had never one kissed. Yet here they were, in their early 20's (dating well over a year), and _still no kiss_._

_Naruto could vividly remember the first time he tried to kiss her had been a week into their official relationship. He had walked her home after their date at Ichiraku. Once they arrived, she thanked him as she noticed he began to lean in. Madly blushing, she stepped back and suddenly lowered her head, unable to look him in the eye. "Um, I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't think I'm ready to have my first kiss just yet." He was disappointed to say the least. On the outside though, he only mentioned that he understood, hoping she hadn't noticed the tone of his voice as he said it._

_The love-stuck man snapped back to reality as he began to hear a rustling in the trees. So she wasn't making an excuse after all. He began to search for a chakra, but found nothing. What the hell was it then? He worried over the possibilities of traps an enemy could have been attempting until he heard a meow. "Oh, it's a cat! It must be terrified in one of the trees because of the rain." "… So?" With a sigh, she ran to rescue the cat herself. Still dwelling on his previous thoughts, he waited until she returned. Several minutes later, she interrupted his thoughts once more when she came back covered in scratches and a brown, trembling bundle of fur in her arms. "Hinata! Are you okay? What happened?" With a sincere smile, she finally looked up. "I'm fine. He's just a little frightened is all." "Are you sure? It's just a stupid cat. I don't get why you're worried about it." "Excuse me?" "Uh… nevermind." He had forgotten just how bold this young woman had become these past few years. With that, Hinata scoffed at his apologetic grin, returning her attention to her new friend. Great. Just great. Now he just had to go and get her upset. It's all that damn cat's fault, anyway…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>A giggly Hinata.<p>

A spoiled cat.

And a now furious Naruto.

He was fed up with _that thing_. It was time to ever-so subtly ask when she was going to get rid of it.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Hm? Yes, Naruto?"

"…"

Great. How could he phrase this, without getting her mad again?

"Uh… So, like when are you getting rid of that thing, anyway?"

Smooth.

To Naruto's surprise, she didn't seem angry. He expected a glare, at the very least, but received yet another sigh instead. He waited in the uncomfortable silence, beginning to think Hinata was now ignoring him due to her anger, until she finally spoke.

"Kei."

"Kei?"

"Kei. His name is Kei."

"His _name_? Hinata, you can't _name_ it. If you name it, that means you're actually keeping it."

"And why shouldn't I keep him? Why do you hate him so much? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yes, he has!"

"Oh? Then what did he do, exactly?"

"He- uh, well…" Damn, he really didn't have a good excuse. Looks like it's time to put the blonde's faithful little brain into action.

"He… _could have flees_! Or some kind of cat diseases! He was a _wild cat_, after all! Or he could destroy furniture, or pee all over your house, or-"

The seemingly adolescent man was interrupted by a fit of giggles. She sounded so adorable… Wait, why was she laughing? Now staring in confusion, her laughter slowly quieted.

"Naruto, are you jealous of Kei?" She managed to say through the last of her giggles.

He felt a blush creep to his face "Jealous? Of a _cat_? N-no way! Who would be jealous of some stupid cat?" This only made her laughter, and in turn his blushing, increase.

"You are! That's so sweet. And here I was worried about you not liking me anymore." Realizing what just slipped out, she quickly put a hand over her mouth, as though to shove the words back in unnoticed.

"Wait, that's why you've been acting so different? That doesn't make any sense… Why would you think that?"

"W-well, it's just that we've never, you know… kissed." He could barely understand what she was saying through her now timid voice, one that reminded him of when they were genin.

"_Huh_? But- I thought you didn't want to!"

"Naruto, we just started dating back then. It's been a year, and while everyone else is out there getting married, we've barely held hands."

"Oh."

Their embarrassing end to their embarrassing conversation didn't make things any easier. Though they did have to admit, they felt much better having finally cleared the air on this dilemma.

Screw it. Just as he was about to pull her in for a kiss, _she beat him to it_. His eye wide with surprise, he quickly closed them and returned her bold kiss. When they pulled away, he was about to compliment her newfound courage.

Until she fainted, that is. Being the competent ninja he was, he caught her by instinct, and let out a relieved sigh.

"_Just like old times", _he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, all. =] After much lounging and reading around on FF, I've decided it was about time I try something of my own. I really wasn't planning on doing so, but this random story idea just hit me and wouldn't leave me alone. I'll never understand why... considering I've never even read a NaruHina fic before. This was especially hard to write not only because of that, but because I'm honestly not much the fluffy/romance type... I always thought when I started writing my fics would be more along the lines of angst and horror. :x But, oh well. I know I could definitely use the practice, regaurdless of the genre or couple. With that being said, this is my first fanfic and all, so please... reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
